In the modern professional world, more and more of the work which was traditionally done in a stationary office must be performed at off-site areas, i.e. “the field”, where a traditional workspace, such as a desk and chair, may not be available. Therefore, there is a great need for a convenient, mobile office facility which will provide the user with that workspace, as well as contain ample storage space for office supplies, such as writing utensils, paper, files and tablet computers, etc. The present invention relates to the field of luggage, more specifically, luggage for use as a mobile office, with an integrated seat top, storage areas and a removable table with foldable and telescoping legs; which will allow a user to comfortably and efficiently operate in the field.